1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program for adjusting image quality in accordance with image characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of edge enhancement for enhancing sharpness of edges in an image have hitherto been proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-16442 and PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2005-527051.